Ilvermorny, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Welcome to Ilvermorny... The year is, in fact, 2017. Witches around North America are being found, and being turned into circus acts, science experiments, and more awful things. Darkness has started to swallow Mount Greylock, where a castle sits, quietly. Filled with magic. Headmaster: Abilgert Fontaine History Ilvermorny was founded during the early seventeenth century after 1620, 630 years after Hogwarts, and the school was originally just a rough shack containing two teachers and two students.4 Ilvermorny was originally a stone cottage constructed by Irish immigrant Isolt Sayre, and her No-Maj husband James Steward. It became a school when their adoptive children Chadwick and Webster Boot hoped they could return to Ireland so they could attend Hogwarts. Isolt then promised they could build their own school at Ilvermorny with the objective of home-schooling them. Thus, the school started with just the couple acting as teachers and their two adopted sons, Chadwick and Webster Boot, as students. Each of them named one of the four Houses: Chadwick created Thunderbird, Webster created Wampus, Isolt created Horned Serpent, and James created Pukwudgie. Eventually, the school enrolled more students, and the couple were able to provide wands not just for their children but for the other students too. These students were Native Americans of the Wampanoag and the Narragansett tribes who shared their knowledge of magic in return for being taught the technique involved with wandwork. Therefore, Native American magic became involved in the foundations of Ilvermorny. Over the next few years, the school grew even more and by 1634, there were enough children for inter-house competitions. Gormlaith arrives at Ilvermorny to exact her revenge against Isolt and her family. For a time, the school acted only as a day school, with only James, Isolt and their family as the only live-in residents. News of the new school reached Europe, and Isolt's wicked aunt, Gormlaith Gaunt finally located her niece. She made her way to the school, and cast a curse on James and Isolt from a distance to put them in a deep sleep, in hopes to kill them and abduct their new-born twin daughters. She didn't know, however, about Chadwick and Webster, and when she cast a spell in Parseltongue to disable Isolt's wand, the brothers' wands (which had the core of Horned Serpent horn) alerted them of the danger. Chadwick went to hold off the Dark witch while Webster attempted, to no avail to awaken their parents. Webster joined the duel and the couple were awakened by the cry of their infant daughters. While James went to protect the babies, Isolt tried to join the fight, but her wand was useless, being disabled prior. In the duel the whole family was driven to the bedroom, and Isolt called out to her late father William for help, and was answered by her old friend William, a Pukwudgie. The Pukwudgie killed Gormlaith and from that day on, William and his family acted as the school's security and maintenance staff. The unique Snakewood tree that resides in an Ilvermorny courtyard. Following Gormlaith's death, Isolt and James buried her wand within the school grounds. She did not wish to keep the wand as it was the last reminder of her unhappy childhood. Within a year, a snakewood tree grew from the ground where it was buried. Any attempts to kill or prune it was unsuccessful, and it was kept after it was discovered that the tree contained powerful medicinal properties. By the 18th century, Ilvermorny became a granite castle and more teachers were added to cope with the growing number of students. By this point, the school had become a boarding school. Ilvermorny reached the same reputation other schools of magic had and the founders had concealed their school by clever enchantments, some of which made it look like a misty cloud to No-Majs. During the 18th century, one of Ilvermorny ex-students, Dorcus Twelvetrees, revealed to a No-Maj named Bartholomew Barebone the location of the school, among other information concerning the wizarding community. However, it turned out that Bartholomew was the descendant of a Scourer, and he revealed all the information he got from Dorcus to the No-Maj community, including Ilvermorny's address. It led to one of the greatest ever breaches of the International Statute of Secrecy, but also the passage of Rappaport's Law, which effectively segregated the No-Maj and wizarding communities. When first years arrive to Ilvermorny, they are sorted into their house and then they are taken to another area where they get to choose (or be chosen by) their wand. Prior to the repeal of the Rappaport's Law, students were not allowed a wand outside of school until they were seventeen. By the 1920s, Ilvermorny had been flourishing for more than two centuries and was widely considered to be one of the greatest magical educational establishments in the world. As a result of their shared education, all witches and wizards who attended are proficient in the use of a wand. They had also developed a school song. Scared parents of Ilvermorny students asked Ilvermorny to hold all students during the holiday season. The New York Ghost reports on their House points and awards. Houses ~'Thunderbird~' Thunderbird is the house of a large, hippogriff like bird. It was founded by Chadwick Boot.This house is said to represent the soul, and favor adventurers. Historic Members Chadwick Boot Porpentina Goldstein Scamander Current Members Olivia Simmons (Kittykatlove) 30 random kids not essential to the plot Head of House David Nex (Anyone can play him) ~'Horned Serpent'~ Horned Serpent is the house of a dragon like serpent, with horns and teeth. It was founded by Isolt Sayre. This house is said to represent the mind, and favor scholars. Historic Members Seraphina Picquery Current Members Eliza Skyre Amelia Foxe 30 random kids Head of House Cora Slite (Anyone can play her) ~'Wampus'~ Wampus is the house of a big cat that looks slightly like a cougar, but has six legs. It was founded by Webster Boot. This house is said to represent the body, and favor warriors. Historic Members Webster Boot Current Members Annette Eriksson Emily Winters 30 random kids Head of House Felix Holmes(Anyone can play him) ~'Pukwudgie'~ Pukwudgie is the house of goblin type creature, slightly human in shape. It was founded by the No-Maj James Steward. This house is said to represent the heart, and favor healers. Historic Members Queenie Goldstein Current Members Nicholas Arev 30 random kids who aren't essential to the plot Head of House Sarah Waterlee Rules ~No Bullying~ By no bullying, I mean outside of roleplay. This wiki has shown no signs of it, but in some cases, the drama/fights in roleplay affect real life. This is how lives are ruined and enemies are made. ~Don't Only Choose Horned Serpent or Thunderbird~ This may seem weird, but in my last Ilvermorny rp, there were ten HS, seven T, three P, and one W. ~Don't Be Bigheaded~ Please don't. Just don't. Example: The beautiful, funny, popular, blue-eyed Lillian scratched a mosquito bite on her perfect, model, legs. ~Don't Edit The Page Without Permission~ Please and thank you. It can ruin the page. Dress Code Robes The Ilvermorny robes are blue and red, the reason being Isolt dreamed of being in Ravenclaw, and James liked cranberry pie. Who knew? The robes are to be worn during the day, though exceptions will be made on weekends, when you can wear No-Maj clothing. No Maj clothing No Maj clothing is allowed on weekends, though please refrain from wearing tiny shorts, or tiny shirts for the girls. Formal Dress Formal dress MUST be worn to formal occasions such as balls, festivals, and important dinners. Song School Song We will sing this song at dinner the first and last night of school. (Caw-caw, caw-caw!) (Purr-purr!) We stand as one united, Against the Puritan. We draw our inspiration From good witch Morrigan. For she was persecuted By common wandless men. So she fled from distant Ireland, And so our school began. Oh! Ilvermorny-Massachusetts! We choo-choose it! We choo-choose it! The wizard school supreme. Your castle walls, they kept us safe. The days with you, a dream You taught us all our magic And now one thing's quite clear Where'er we roam Where'er we roam Our one true home Our one and own Is Ilvermorny dear! Activities Quidditch Quidditch is a sport beloved by almost everyone in Ilvermorny. You can sign up for the team in the forms. Thunderbird Team Captain: Empty Keeper: Empty Beaters: Empty, Empty Chasers: Olivia Simmons, Empty, Empty Seeker: Empty Horned Serpent Team Captain: Empty Keeper: Empty Beaters: Empty, Empty Chasers: Empty, Empty, Empty Seeker: Empty Wampus Team Captain: Alexander Hamilton (Chaser) Keeper: Empty Beaters: Empty, Empty Chasers: Alexander Hamilton (Captain), Empty, Empty Seeker: Empty Pukwudgie Team Captain: Empty Keeper: Empty Beaters: Empty, Empty Chasers: Skye Wolf, Empty, Empty Seeker: Empty ~Next Game~ Wampus vs. Horned Serpent, Wednesday, 9:00 pm EST Clubs Study Buddies Club Leader: Empty Members: None MORE CLUBS TO BE ADDED Members Screenshot 2017-08-14 at 10.40.20 AM.png|Olivia Simmons, Thunderbird Screenshot 2017-08-14 at 1.47.18 PM.png|Annette Eriksson, Wampus IMG 2604.png|Eliza Skyre, Horned Serpent Screenshot 2017-08-14 at 2.09.25 PM.png|Emily Winters, Wampus Screenshot 2017-08-15 at 4.50.57 PM.png|Nicholas Arev C3f6dd9fe954e9befa90bfdf8002d6b2--long-brown-hair-light-brown-hair.jpg|Amelia Foxe ~Olivia Simmons~ Olivia is a smart, firey, and adventurous girl. She's a halfblood, and fits in quite well with her fellow Thunderbirds due to her adventurous nature. However, she's also very smart, and does quite well in classes. She has brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and brown eyes. When she's not in her Ilvermorny robes, she usually is wearing an Abercrombie t-shirt and shorts/jeans. House: Thunderbird Year/Age: 4th/Fourteen User: Kittykatlove ~Annette Eriksson~ Annette is a loud, mischievious, and ambitious. These traits could get her expelled, but she does well in her studies. She's a halfblood, and a Wampus. She's blonde with blue eyes, and quite sturdy. When she's not wearing her school robes, she normally wears jeans, a tank top, a leather jacket, and a long blue scarf. House: Wampus Year/Age: 4th/14 User: TheArgentFish ~Eliza Skyre~ Eliza is a quiet, shy girl, who observes, (and sees) everything around her. She's a Pureblood, and a Horned Serpent. Eliza has dark hair, green eyes, and skin on the paler side. On the weekends, she typically wears dark clothing. House: Horned Serpent Year/Age: 4th/15 User: JuniperTheSkyWing ~Emily Winters~ Emily is an intelligent, yet sarcastic girl to those she doesn't know. To those she does, she's kind and protective. She's a halfblood, and a Wampus. Emily has light brown hair, gray eyes, and slightly pale skin. On the weekends, she typically wears sweaters and jeans. House: Wampus Year/Age: 3rd/13 User: ForeverFrosted ~Nicholas Arev~ Nicolas, or Nic, is a kind, yet socially awkward boy, preferring the company of his close friend, Emily Winters, to that of anyone else. He's a No-Maj born, and a Pukwudgie. Nicholas has messy, dark brown hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and glasses. One the weekends, he normally wears button down shirts, and jeans. House: Pukwudgie Year/Age: 5th/15 User: Kittykatlove ~Amelia Foxe~ Amelia is a shy, socially awkward girl. She's a Pureblood, and a Horned Serpent. Amelia has medium length golden brown hair, blue-gray eyes, and light skin. On the weekends, she wears anything. House: Horned Serpent Year/Age: 4th/14 User: Foxwolfaccount2 ~Basil Hawkens~ Basil is a shy, loner type boy. He's a Pureblood, and a Pukwudgie. Basil has dirty blonde hair, gray eyes, and lightish skin. On the weekends, he wears anything. House: Pukwudgie User: ForeverFrosted ~Alexander Hamilton~ Alexander is a calm and relaxed looking person, but is probably having seven different arguments in his head at the exact same time. He's a Halfblood, and a Wampus. Alexander has dark hair, piercing hazel eyes, and olive toned skin. On the weekends, he wears anything. House: Wampus Year/Age: 5th/15 User: JuniperTheSkyWing ~Skye Wolf~ Skye is a kind and strong girl. She's a Halfblood, and a Pukwudgie. Skye has freckles, pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. On the weekends, she wears anything. House: Pukwudgie User: Sweetstarthebrave Forms Joining ~Name~ ~Year/Age~ ~House~ ~User~ ~Description ~Personality~ ~Pet (Optional)~ ~Blood Status~ ~Extra~ Quidditch Team ~Name~ ~House~ ~Position~ ~Broom Type (For the commentator)~ ~Short Description (For the commentator~ Drama ~What happens~ ~Deaths? (Optional)~ ~Who's Involved~ ~Any new characters introduced?~